


Sheriff Mitchell

by Clemenson05



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clemenson05/pseuds/Clemenson05
Summary: Sometimes, you can find a good side at being arrested...
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90
Collections: bechloe





	Sheriff Mitchell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for giving a chance to my Oneshot story. I hope you'll like it! Enjoy and, please, give me some feedback!  
N.B. I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.

Yawning, Beca got out of her patrol car. She was doing a night shift and she had not slept as much as she wanted. She readjusted her belt, passing her hand over her gun out of habit, just to make sure it was there. She put her bag on her shoulder and headed for the police station. When she passed the door, a cacophony of voices was immediately heard which was weird compared to the tranquility that normally reigned there. She turned the corner to see her colleague Jesse Swanson arguing with two girls who didn't seem happy at all.

"Wow, Swanson! What's going on here?"

Everyone turned to Beca and Agent Swanson mutter "Thank God, you're here."

The blonde turned to him with killer eyes. He raised his hands in the air, keeping his eyes on Beca, searching for help. The blond clenched her jaw and turned to Beca.

"What happens is that your colleague here has arrested my friend with no valid reason."

The brunette raised an eyebrow and glanced out of the corner of her eye at her teammate, who rolled his eyes. That's what they all say.

"We have 24 hours before we have to release her." Jesse says, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The brunette spoke for the first time since Beca was there.

"24 hours ?!"

"It's completely ridiculous!" says the blond. "She didn't commit any crime. You know you won't charge her. It was self-defense!"

"That's for us to find out, miss- ..."

"It's Mrs. Posen. I'm her lawyer and this is Stacy Conrad." She pointed to the brunette and crossed her arms in front of her.

Agent Mitchell resisted to the urge of rolling her eyes.

"Alright... I'll be right back."

The blond opened her mouth to continue the debate but Beca raised her hand to shut her up. Not waiting for her reaction, Beca took the file near the door and headed for the cells, reading it on her way.

**Chloe Beale**

**27 years old**

**Primary School Teacher**

**Arrested for assault and battery**

Beca frowned. Other than this so-called fight, her court record was completely blank. Not even a speed ticket. There were details of the assault and the arrest but she closed the file preferring to hear herself the version of the woman. When Beca entered the cell room, the young woman was sitting on a bench with her head in her hands, her red hair falling on either side of her face. The brunette walked to the desk where she let the folder dropped loudly. Reacting to the noise, the redhead raised her head and Beca met the bluest eyes on the prettiest face she ever saw. She was a bit destabilized but the cop recovered quickly.

"Hi, Miss Beale. I'm agent Mitchell."

The redhead glared at her a moment without answering but then she sighed and gave up the rough facade.

"Hi."

Beca removed her leather jacket and put it on the desk. She then took the chair and placed it reversely in front of the cell before sitting on it.

"Alright, miss Beale. Care to tell me what you've done to find yourself sitting in my cell?"

"Don't you have all the details in your file?"

"I got plenty of things in there, but I would like to hear it from you."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to speak to you before I saw my lawyer."

"You're well informed."

"I have a good lawyer."

Chloe's last quick retort made Beca scoffs when the Aubrey Posen's face pops in her head.

"Yeah, I saw that."

Beca felt Chloe close on herself, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking around. Deep inside herself, for odd reasons, Beca was sure that Chloe was innocent and her instinct was rarely wrong.

"Listen, I just want to help. I don't think you're guilty and I know you don't have to but, please, trust me."

Silence. Again.

"Alright, I'll begin... When I was sixteen, I got arrested for cow-tipping with my best friend. I received a restraining order from my neighbor saying that I couldn't go within 500 meters of his cows."

Squinting, Chloe finally looked at the agent in front of her. She was serious as a heart attack.

"You just made that up, did you?"

"Nope." Beca shakes her head and raises three fingers. "Scout's honor."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, repressing a smile.

"Okay, I wasn't really Scout but, I swear, the story's true."

Chloe was surprised to see what appeared to be sincerity. The primary teacher sighs and runs her hands over her face, pushing her hair back.

"I was in a bar with my friends for the bachelor party of one of them. I had a few drinks and I was dancing with my friend Stacie when a man approached me. I noticed he had been watching me for a while. He asked me if I wanted to dance with him, but I told him that I was not interested. He left me alone for a while, but later in the evening he slipped behind me and grabbed my hips tightly. He was rubbing on me and I did not like it so I turned around and pushed him away, saying that I was still not interested. He did not want to hear anything and started rubbing against me again. I turned around and pushed it even harder. Maybe too hard, but he was drunk and he stumbled over something... He hit his head as he fell."

She wrapped her arms around her body and lowered her head. For a second, Beca thought she saw tears in her eyes.

"He was a big moron but I didn't want to do that. I just wanted him to leave me alone."

After saying that, Chloe's raised quickly her head and her eyes widened comically, thinking of what she had just said.

"Can you perhaps forget the moron's part?"

Beca laughed. There was no way that the woman in front of her wanted to hurt anybody.

"It's already done, Miss Beale. It looks like he was, though."

The redhead relaxed her breath and giggled softly.

"It's my students who call me Miss Beale. Please call me Chloe."

"Alright then. Chloe it is."

The teacher smiles sincerely for the first time and Beca is surprised that she can be even more beautiful. She then tightened her arms around her, shivering. She was still in her evening dress and the room was far from warm. Beca got up and grabbed her leather jacket that was lying on the desk. She returned to the cell and passed the jacket between the bars.

"There. Take it."

The redhead looked at her, surprised, but did not hesitate long before accepting the jacket.

"Thanks. That's really kind of you."

She closed her hand on the jacket, but Beca held it a bit longer than necessary. While she was closer, Chloe took the time to observe the young woman. Agent Mitchell was a bit smaller than her, which was very small for a police officer, but something was telling her that she knew well how to defend herself. She was very pretty and feminine despite the uniform. Her eyes were dark blue, almost gray and her lips were full and pink. Noticing that Beca had caught her staring shamelessly, Chloe bit her bottom lip and looked away. She put the jacket on her shoulders and went back to sit on the bench.

Jesse knocked and opened the door at that moment.

"Can I speak with you for a minute, Sheriff?"

"Yeah, sure." She stood and turned to Chloe. "I'll be right back."

Chloe nodded with a slight smile that Beca could not help but return.

"What's up, Jesse?" asks Beca when they are out of the room.

"I know who the guy is, Bec..."

Something in Jesse's eyes told her that they already knew him. Beca sighed, realizing immediately who it was.

"Let me guess. The lovely mayor's son, Bumper Allen?"

"Touché."

Beca sighed and rubbed her eyes with her thumb and forefinger.

"That's bad."

"Yeah, it is. You know that his father will step in to protect him."

"I can't let another girl pay for that moron" Beca says, using Chloe's term.

"I understand, but you could get in trouble for that" Jesse says, sliding his thumbs into his belt.

Mrs. Posen choose that moment to makes her way to them.

"It's enough. I demand to speak to my client immediately."

Beca looked at Jesse who raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer. At that moment, Beca made her decision.

"It won't be necessary."

"What?" Aubrey asked.

Beca did not bother to answer and turned around to go back to the cells. When she entered the room, Chloe was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed. Beca couldn't help but stop in her tracks to look at her, but Chloe knew she was there as soon as she heard the door close. The heart of the brunette missed a beat at the sight of these piercing blue eyes. Beca cleared her throat and the redhead smirked at the view of the clearly flustered agent.

"Sheriff, huh? That's pretty impressive."

"I was only in the right place at the right time," Beca answered, regaining confidence.

"So humble."

Beca scoffed, stopped by the chair to grab it and replaced it at the desk. She then makes her way in front of the cell door before opening it and taking a step aside. Chloe watched her but didn't dare to move. It couldn't be that easy to get out of jail. No?

"Get out of there."

"What? Why?"

Beca Shrugged. "You're free to go."

Chloe slowly stood up.

"You're serious? Just like that?"

"Yep," Beca said with a nod.

Chloe squinted her eyes.

"Can you really do that?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders for a second time.

"I'm the sheriff. I can do what I want... or almost." She smirks. "But maybe you prefer to stay in herein my charming company?"

Chloe quickly get out of the cell.

"No thanks!"

"That's what I thought." Beca shook her head, laughing and Chloe smiled at the beautiful sound.

"Wait. What about the guy I hurt?" Asked the teacher, losing her smile.

"He's okay. Only his pride was really hurt. I'll take care of it."

Chloe nodded and allowed herself to take a deep breath. Her eyes filled with tears as the stress subsided.

"Hey," Beca put a hand on the woman's arm, "Everything's fine, Chloe."

To her surprise, Chloe hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Sherriff."

Beca shuddered. Of course, Chloe smelled terribly good. Breaking away from her, the brunette cleared her throat, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Don't mention it. And it's Beca, by the way. My name, I mean..."

"Beca... That's a pretty name. Suits you."

Her tone was light, but there was something in her eyes. Was she flirting with her? They stared at each other for a moment without saying anything and then Beca looked away, intimidated by Chloe's intense gaze.

"We should get you out of here before your lawyer smashes the door to make her way in."

Chloe laughed.

"Yeah, you're right."

When they entered the room, the blond was still arguing with Jesse.

"We'll sue you! You can't do th-... Chloe?" She stopped talking when she saw her friend.

"She's free to go."

"What?" She looks at Beca and her gaze goes from disbelief to suspicion. "If you think you'll get away with it- ..."

"It's okay, Aubrey. It's over. Please, let's just go home."

Aubrey hesitated a few seconds and nodded reluctantly at her friend.

"Jesse will have you fill out some forms, but then you can leave."

"Thank you, Beca."

"It's my pleasure."

When all the release papers were filled up, Jesse returned to Chloe her belongings and headed for Beca's office. He knocked three times on the door frame.

"I don't know what happen in there but I think you made a good impression, my friend."Jesse says, handing her a piece of paper. Beca frowned but took it anyway.

_Thank you again, Sheriff Mitchell._

_I never thought I'd find a good side at being arrested, but I think I just did._

_Here's my number. Give me a call if you need anything..._

_Chloe xx_

As she read, Beca realized she could not help but smile, feeling a warmth settle in her stomach. She looked up in her window and saw that Chloe was about to leave. She didn't think twice and quickly left her office.

"Chloe!"

The redhead stopped and turned around, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Make good choices."

Chloe caught the glint in the cop's eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"I will. Hope you will too..."

Without adding anything, she winked at the brunette and turned around before passing the door.

The End!


End file.
